You're My Medicine
by chieLOVESyou
Summary: She's waiting for him out in the cold, but he didn't come. And she found out he has a fever. So she went to his apartment and checked him out. Some things happened. .
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Medicine**

by chieLOVESyou

Author's note: I do not own Kaze no Stigma. But I do own the plot. :D Hope to receive some reviews from you guys! :). It's one-shot, but if I receive some reviews I might add some later chapters full of romance. xD haha…

_Summary: She's waiting for him out in the cold, but he didn't come. And she found out he has a fever. So she went to his apartment and checked him out. Some things happened. . .One-shot! :))._

It was getting late as she stood outside her school premises, waiting for him to come and pick her up. She was there for half an hour, but still no sign of the wind user. She took a deep sigh, "That idiot perverted emo face man!" she said in a loud tone as she stomped off and started to walk home. The sun was setting as it spread beautiful colors throughout the sky. Ayano wondered to herself why Kazuma didn't come. "He could at least leave me a message or call me saying he couldn't come! Er. . .It's so cold, doesn't he know I might catch a cold or something?" she thought as she neared their house. As she entered the Kannagi mansion, Ren came to her rushing. "Ayano!" he shouted in a worried tone. She suddenly stopped as he was in front of her. "Oh, Ren, why? What is it?" she asked in her normal tone. "Kazuma. . .He's having a high fever since this afternoon!" Ren blurted out with his puppy dog eyes. Ayano's jaw fell, "So that's why he didn't come" she thought to herself. "Is he in his apartment?" she asked worriedly. Ren nodded, "Please go to him, Ayano. He needs you" he said humbly. "Alright, I'll go!" she said and ran outside to Kazuma's apartment. "I'll be there Kazuma" she thought as she got in a taxi.

She reached his apartment number and knocked on the door for a few times but no answer. "Hm. . .maybe he's asleep" she thought. She twisted the door knob and to her surprise, it's open. "Idiot. He didn't lock his door" she thought and entered in his apartment. She closed the door gently behind her and rushed to his bedroom. Instead of seeing a sleeping Kazuma, she saw him reading a book while listening to music. She moved to his bed side. He looked at her emotionlessly.

"I thought you have a high fever?" she asked with a nerve popped on her head. "Yes. I have" he answered emotionlessly as he closed the book and stopped the music. "So, if you are sick, I think you should be resting not reading a darn book!" she said and pushed Kazuma on his bed, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and ended being on top of him; his arms around her. "You're worried about me, aren't you, princess?" he asked smirking. Ayano blushed, "We-We-Well. . .I. .I'm not! I'm here because Ren told me you're sick and. . ." she said but she stopped upon seeing Kazuma's slyly smile. "It's the same outcome. Don't try to hide it" he said smiling. Blood rushed on her cheeks even more. "Let go of me!" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his arms but failed instead he tighten his arms around her.

"I'll never let you go, Ayano" he said softly, underneath her. Her eyes widen by the words came out of his mouth, she doesn't know if it's real, he said it to her with his eyes so sincere. Ayano surrendered into his embrace. She rested her head onto his neck as she felt his breathing, his skin and his warmth. She closed her eyes as she smiled being satisfied of how close Kazuma is to her. But her eyes went open when she found them switched their places. Kazuma was now on top of her. He kissed her neck gently, she didn't retort but instead she gave way. Their eyes met and looked at each other deeply. "Sorry princess, we couldn't do it tonight" he whispered to her ear softly. Ayano just smiled, "Just being with you right now, like this, is enough for me" she said gently. He smirked and put his lips against hers. The kiss at first was gentle then turned to be passionate and wild. It lasted long, not until Kazuma broke the kiss, as he felt Ayano needed to breathe. They let out a small laugh. Ayano put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Kazuma, your fever was gone!" she said surprisingly. He smirked, "Yeah. All I need is you to be my medicine". She blushed hardly and can't find any words to say. He rested his head on the crook of her neck. He can feel her heart thumping and caused him to smirk. Ayano felt his warm breath on her neck as she closed her eyes and fall asleep with Kazuma on her top.

The morning showed its bright lights as Kazuma and Ayano were still asleep peacefully; he's not on her top anymore but by her side. Kazuma woke up first. He stared at the sleeping Ayano in his arms. He smirked as he put his arms across her breasts and pretended to be asleep when she opened her eyes abruptly. She felt his arms around her waist and breasts. She tried to wiggle his arm off on her top part but his grip was firm and caused her to turn red even more.

She decided to turn and face him. As she faced him, his lips met hers and began kissing her, she was surprised blushing but she answered the kiss passionately. Kazuma smirked, "That's my way of saying good morning to you, my princess". She smiled, "Alright, enough about this Kazuma. I'm going home". She tried to struggle in his arms but he didn't let her go. Kazuma has an upset look, "You don't want to do it?" he asked. "It's early morning! Are you nuts? I have school, you know? I don't want to be late!" she said in her normal tone and he loosened his grip on her. She stood up and picked her bag.

"I'll come for you after school" he said emotionlessly. Ayano shot an evil look at him, "Just don't keep me waiting for almost an hour out in the cold!". He chuckled and walked towards her. He leaned close to her face, "Of course. Be ready tonight, Ayano" he said smirking. She blushed hardly and walk outside his apartment without a word. "I really love how beautiful she is when she's blushing like that, and even though she's angry she's still pretty. . .Ayano. She's my medicine in every way and everything I could think of" Kazuma thought to himself smirking as he lay down on his bed and went to sleep again.

*This is my second kaze no stigma fanfic. Hope you liked it guys! *fingers crossed* oh! And please leave a review for your opinions. Thank you everyone! :D. As I mentioned, if I ever receive some reviews, I'll be willing to make some later chapters. :D and also, please try to read my other fanfic, Only Hope, it's about Ren, for a change :)) haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Oh my! I received some reviews! :3 thank you very much guys! :DD as an appreciation, I've decided to make some later chapters of this story.. Yeah, please leave a review, opinion, and suggestion, okie? :DD

WARNING: This chapter has a mild lemon. It's my first time to write one *blush* so, no flaming please. Thank you! :)

Chapter 2: Oh my!

Ayano came to school a minute before she's really late. "Thank goodness! I'm not late!" she said panting. A nerve popped on her head when she remembered Kazuma's perverted thoughts. "Ayano-chan!" Yukari called with Nanase walking by her side with a smile. She turned her head, "Oh! Yukari, Nanase, good morning! " she greeted cheerfully. " Morning" Nanase greeted casually. Yukari throw a big hug to Ayano. "Hey… Yukari, I can't breathe" she said. "Awww! But we really have a good news for you!" she said and let go of the hug with a cheery smile. "He? What is it?" Ayano responded with her eyes widen. Nanase sweat dropped, "To make things simple, Yukari and me passed a new cake shop yesterday. Let's check it out-" she was cut off by Ayano. "Ooohh! I'd love to! " she said with her sparkling eyes. "Okay! Let's go after school!" Yukari said in her normal tone. Nanase and Ayano, with her still sparkling eyes, nodded in agreement.

*At the Cake Shop*

"Wow!" Ayano said while she feasted her eyes in such a nice place full of different cakes from different countries. "This is place is full!" she said and turned to look at the buffet table for the cakes. "Wow… she sure loves cakes. I'm full just watching her getting all the cakes she wants to eat" Nanase said. "Yeah, I agree" Yukari added. Both of them sweat dropped upon seeing Ayano with five full plates of cakes she wants to eat. " A-Are you sure you'll eat all of that?" Yukari asked in a surprised tone. Ayano nodded while munching on two cakes at a time. "Easy, Ayano. All of those cakes are yours, no need to worry" Nanase said while patting Ayano's shoulder. A minute later, Ayano finished eating all her cakes and they paid their bills. "Bye, Ayano!" Yukari said waving. "See you tomorrow" Nanase said in her normal tone. "Okay, you too guys!" she waved back and head home walking by the colorful rays of the setting sun.

*At the Kannagi Mansion*

Ayano was in her room, lying on her bed. "Err… why do I feel uncomfortable remembering Kazuma's words this morning" she thought while blushing. She stood from her bed and changed her clothes. She wore a green cardigan over a white and pink striped blouse and a pleated skirt. Ren knocked on her door. "Hm. Who is it?" she answered and open the door. "Oh, hi Ren, what's up?" she asked. "Uhm, Ayano… Kazuma wants you to go to his apartment right now" he said cheerfully. Ayano froze in her spot; she remembered his words this morning, 'Of course. Be ready tonight, Ayano'. She blushed hardly. "Eh? Is something wrong, Ayano?" Ren asked. She shook her head but something came into her mind. "Darn! I forgot Kazuma will pick me up after school today!" she almost shouted. Ren sweat dropped. "Oh! I really better go Ren, and apologize to him. Bye!" she said and run off.

*At Kazuma's Apartment*

She stood in front of his door for minutes. "Err… What shall he do to me?" she thought over and over until she decided to knock. The door opened gently. She looked at him. "Huh…" she muttered. "Come in" Kazuma said emotionlessly. She did as she was told. She followed him into his living room and she sat on the couch. He just stood in front of her. Ayano was intensely blushing. "Uhm, Kazuma, I'm really sorry. I forgot you'll pick me up after school" she said looking at her feet. Kazuma took steps towards her. He knelt before her. "Why did you forget about it?" he asked, his face was not a centimeter away from hers. She looked at him, blushing, "W-Well, Yukari, Nanase and I went at the new cake shop across the town plaza… then, we walked home. I'm really sorry, Kazuma I forgot about it" she said with sincerity. He sat beside her, placed his head on her shoulder causing her to blush even more. "I see. Hm… that's alright. I can't stay mad at you for anything" he said with his eyes close. "Uhm, I properly apologized to you. I must go home now" she stood up, but he held her wrist. "Stay with me" he said looking into her eyes deeply. Her eyes widen and her blush looks like permanent on her cheeks. "He? W-Why is that?" she asked uncomfortably. He pulled her on his lap. She's now sitting on his lap. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Didn't I say you better be ready tonight?". She can feel his hot breath on her neck. But before she could say a word, Kazuma captured her lips on his. At first, she hesitated to answer the kiss, but gave in anyway. Their kiss lasted long than they had last night. He broke the kiss when both of them needed to breathe.

He carried her on his bed, and laid her gently as if she were a fragile glass. He smirked as he saw the redness of her cheeks. He captured her lips again, and began kissing her passionately. He unbuttoned her cardigan and managed to take off her blouse. (AU: They are still kissing, okay? *blush*). They stopped for a moment and he also unbuttoned his own shirt. Kazuma unhooked Ayano's bra. He began to plant kisses from her neck to her breasts. Ayano moaned in pleasure. He caresses her left, while he licks and suck on the other. Ayano moved her hand downward to take off Kazuma's jeans, and he as well take off her skirt. Leaving the two of them in their underwear. He snake his hand on to her thighs and remove her underwear, he also removed his. He stopped for a moment to look at her bare body. Her skin is so smooth and fair. "H-Hey… don't look at me like that Kazuma" she said with more than a layer of blush. "Well, I can't help it my princess, your body is very tempting" he said as he rubbed his nose between her breasts. He kissed her passionately from her lips, neck, breasts and down to her opening. Ayano moaned in pleasure again. He lifted his head up to look at Ayano. "Princess, can I go in?" he asked slyly. She blushed, "Th-That will hurts!" she said. "Hm. Okay, I won't take you whole, I won't take your virginity, so you'll have something to be proud of in your next man" he said smirking. She held his cheek, "No! Do it, I'll be fine. Uhm, but please, be ge-gentle" she said blushing intensely. Kazuma smiled, "Of course, princess" he said and kissed her forehead. He slowly put his member in her, as she moaned louder in every thrust in and out, and he's completely inside her, she moaned very loud. Kazuma put his lips on hers to ease her pain. A moment later, she could feel her virginity wall (AU: I don't know what you call it…) broke and she could only feel pleasure.

They both lay on bed panting. Kazuma turned his head to Ayano. "I love you, Ayano" he said and pulled her to his chest and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Ayano smiled, "I love you too, Kazuma" she replied. Both of them drifted off to sleep, side by side, without worrying what may happen tomorrow or the days will come.

Author's Note: W-Well, that's it… *blush* Sorry, I'm no good in lemon fics, I'm more into drama and fluffy-ish romance. To be honest, the lemon part I posted here was edited by an older friend of mine, thanks to her! haha :) Please leave any suggestions for the next chapter! Thanks! :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I think chapter 2 went well. haha, I guess? xD tsss.. but I'm still blushing with "that" part… xD haha…I own nothing.. Please leave your comments and suggestions okay? Thank you! :)))

Chapter 3: The Neutral News

Morning came with a blissful radiance of the sun. Kazuma woke up first than Ayano. He gazed at her sleeping figure. He smirked on how peaceful her face is when she's asleep. A moment later, Ayano started to wake up. "Good morning, princess" he greeted slyly. She smiled, and just nodded. He can sense something's wrong with her. She grabbed the robe on the chair next to Kazuma's bed, and wore it. She sat beside Kazuma, who as well, sat on the bed. He looked at her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly cupping her chin. Ayano looked into his eyes. "K-Kazuma… I'm not feeling well, something wants to get out in my throat" she said gently. Kazuma's eyes widen. "You want to—" he was cut off, when Ayano rushed inside the bathroom and started to vomit. He pulled a robe to wear and followed her. He gently rubbed her back. "We should get you a pregnancy test kit" he said. After a final blow, she washed her face and wiped it with a towel. Her heart was pounding against her chest like a mad man. She nodded.

He took a shower and headed to a pharmacy and bought two pregnancy test kits. While Kazuma left, Ayano was pacing back and forth. "Darn… What if I'm pregnant? How would father react about it?" she thought over and over. She heard a knock on the door, she hurriedly opened it. "Here you go" Kazuma said and handed the kits to her. She immediately went inside the bathroom to test her urine. Her eyes went wide. Two lines appeared on both pregnancy test kits. "Om my God… Th-This is not happening…" she muttered with teary eyes. She slowly went in the living room where Kazuma was sitting on the couch. He looked at her, "What was the result?" he asked. She took few steps forward and sat beside him. She took a deep breath. "I-It's p-positive" she said with nervousness. Kazuma's eyes widen. He was lost in thought for a moment. Ayano looked at him. "What will we do now?" she asked tears nearly to fall. Kazuma look into her eyes full of emotions. "Don't worry. I'll be here for you, whatever may happen; I won't leave your side. We'll face this together" he said with so much seriousness in his voice. Ayano sob on his chest as he caress her hair and speak words of comfort. To comfort the girl he loves with all his heart.

"We should tell your father now" Kazuma said looking deeply into her eyes. Ayano nodded. They walked out of his apartment hands entwined together. "God, please guide us. Please, let my father understand all the things happened" she thought as they neared the Kannagi mansion.

*At the Meeting Room*

Ayano and Kazuma were greeted warmly by Jugo, Ayano's father and head of the Kannagi clan. "Well, well, what do you two wanted to talk about?" Jugo asked as he took a sip of his tea. Ayano gulp lightly while Kazuma never lose his composure. "Before I forget, Ayano, did you sleep in Kazuma's apartment last night?" Jugo asked. "Y-Yes father, good Ren had told you" Ayano replied but not looking at her father. Jugo just nodded. "Hm… I wonder if something happened to them last night" Jugo thought. "Uncle, the matter we wanted to talk about you, concerned the two of us" Kazuma said in serious tone. Jugo's eyebrow raised, "Okay, and what is that?" he asked, feeling something good and at the same time bad news will hit him. Ayano took a deep breath. "F-Father, I-I'm pregnant" she said in shaky tone and her eyes shut. Jugo's eyes widen. "Is that true, Kazuma?" he asked in surprise. "Yes. Something happened to the two of us last night" he said with a serious tone. Jugo was silent for a moment, eyes closed and sweat dropped. Ayano looked at Kazuma. He put his hand on hers. Jugo took a deep breath. "What's done is done. It's there already, so it can't be helped" he said looking at the couple.

Ayano rose from her seat and gave her father a hug. "Oh! Thank you, father!" she said happily. Jugo smiled half-heartedly. "You're only 18 but you did it with Kazuma. You really love him, don't you Ayano?" he said. Ayano nodded, "Yes father, I love him with all that I am". Kazuma showed a light blush on his cheeks but he smirked and it disappeared. "You…" Jugo said and turn to Kazuma. "From now on, my daughter is your responsibility. Make her happy. If you make her cry, I'll definitely make you into ashes" he said seriously. "Of course, uncle, I'll take care of Ayano" Kazuma said seriously. Ayano walked towards Kazuma. "I want the two of you married after Ayano gave birth to your baby. And Ayano, you'll stop going to school starting tomorrow. I'll send a letter to your school saying you'll transfer" Jugo said. "Wh-What? But where will I go?" she asked surprised. "Kazuma has a villa somewhere in Kyoto. You'll stay there until you've given birth to your baby" he said scratching the back of his head. "Hey, I didn't know you have a villa?" Ayano asked Kazuma in her normal tone. He smirked. "Yes I have. But I'm keeping it a secret to you, but I guess time comes for you to know" he said chuckling. She just smiled. "Alright. You two must pack your things right away; you'll be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow" Jugo said and went out.

Ayano took a deep sigh. "Wow, I'm glad father didn't get mad at us huh?" she said looking up in the sky. Kazuma stared at her. "I think he wants it too" he said. Ayano laughed. "What's funny?" he asked. "Father wants to be a grandfather in no time" she said. "Hm" Kazuma just nodded smiling. "Wait, should I tell, Yukari and Nanase?" Ayano asked Kazuma. He took a moment before he answered. "Probably, they are your best friends" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. She was silent for a moment. He looked at her. "Wh-What will they think of me?" she muttered looking into his eyes. He smiled gently. "Of course, they'll understand everything. They love you, so they will respect our situation" he said cupping her chin. She just nodded.

*At the New Cake Shop*

"WHAT?" Yukari and Nanase shouted in unison. The couple sweat dropped. "Please, don't shout, everyone's staring at us" Ayano said. "Kazuma! What have you done to our Ayano?" Yukari pouted cutely. Kazuma just looked at her. "What are you going to do about it now?" Nanase asked. "We'll go to his villa in Kyoto tomorrow, and I'll stop schooling until I have given birth to our baby, then the wedding will take place" Ayano explained. Yukari frowned. "Everything is well-planned I presume" she said in a bit of lonely tone. "We'll sure gonna miss you, Ayano" Nanase said. "Oh! I'll miss you too guys!" Ayano said and hugged them. "You can visit us in our villa in some time" Kazuma said. Nanase turned to Kazuma. "Of course we will! We'll check if you're taking a good care to our Ayano" she said in a dangerous tone. Kazuma sweat dropped. "Fine then" he said and smiled. "And if you failed, we'll gonna get Ayano off your hands!" Yukari threatened. Kazuma's eyes widen. "Hey! You don't have the rights to take away my future wife from me" he said in a surprised tone. Ayano sweat dropped. "Stop teasing each other guys. I'm sure Kazuma won't fail into your expectations" she said smiling. The three just smiled.

*At Kazuma's Apartment*

"Tomorrow, we'll gonna live like husband and wife" Ayano said while gazing at the stars. Kazuma hugged her from behind. "Yes and I'll be a good husband for you" he said in his normal tone. She turned to face him. "You better be!" she teased. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

Author's Note: Wacha think guys? :)) Leave a review! Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the very late update. I forgot my password, and I just reset it a week ago. LOL xD And I didn't managed to write because of tons of work in school. Oh, yeah. About Chapters 2 & 3, I didn't able to edit them. Anyway, this is FanFiction, anything can happen as to what the author's wish. LOL. xD So, let's hit Chapter 4! Enjoy guys! ^_^

**Chapter 4: Villa's Elegance**

"Miss Ayano, your friends are here" one of the Kannagi maids said as Ayano was checking if all the things she needs are packed well. "Oh, I'll be right there" she replied. She hurriedly walked out of her room to see Yukari and Nanase waiting for her. "Oh! I thought you guys won't see me off!" she said with teary eyes and hugged her best friends. "Of course we'll see you off, silly! You're our best friend!" Yukari said cheerfully. "We'll gonna miss you, Ayano. Take care of yourself alright?" Nanase said as they broke their hug. Ayano nodded smiling. "You guys should visit me every time you like, okay?" she said. The two nodded. "Ayano, I want you to have this" Nanase said and hand over a quilt to her. "Aww. Did you made this Nanase?" she asked as she examined the quilt with her hands. Nanase nodded. "Share that quilt with your baby, okay?" She nodded and said "Thank you so much!". "I made something for you, too" Yukari smiled as she showed Ayano a scrapbook. "Wow! A scrapbook?" Ayano smiled as Yukari gently handed it to her. "It has our friendship memories in there, so take time to read it" Yukari said smiling. "Thank you, Yukari, Nanase, for these gifts" Ayano said with her held back tears. "I know it's just for a couple of months, but I'm gonna terribly miss you guys!" she said and hugged her best friends again.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we need to get going" Kazuma said politely. "Alright, take care of her" Nanase said with a smile. "My pleasure" Kazuma replied with a sincere smirk. "See you soon, Ayano!" Yukari waved as she and Nanase walked outside the Kannagi Mansion. Ayano waved back with a smile on her face.

"Hey, bro. Take care of Ayano and my future niece or nephew, okay?" Ren said with a cute-face. Kazuma took a deep sigh. "Of course, I will! You're the hundredth person who told me that already. Geez" he said scratching the back of his head. Jugo walked beside Kazuma. "Kazuma, she is your responsibility from now on. Remember what I told you, my boy" he said with an authority in his voice. "I know, Uncle Jugo. Trust me, I won't fail you" he said with confidence and assurance in his voice.

The young couple gets in the car along with two maids to help them in the villa. The drive was practically long for Ayano, and she spent the whole of it sleeping in Kazuma's arms and every time a strand of hair covers her face, he gently brushes it off and put behind her ear. The two maids can't help but to blush by the sweetness of the couple before them.

*At Kazuma's Villa*

"Wake up, Ayano. We're here" Kazuma whispered into her ear. She gently opens her eyes. "Hm… Already?" she said as she got off the car. "Uh. My head hurts, I didn't sleep long enough" she said while massaging her head. Kazuma put his arm around her shoulders to guide her steps. He smirked. "I can't believe you. Wasn't your sleep enough? You were asleep the whole drive!" he said with laughter in his voice. Ayano smiled. "It must be because of my pregnancy" she said looking at his eyes. He met her gaze and smiled gently. He kissed her forehead. "You must rest immediately, once we get inside" Kazuma said. Ayano nodded.

She examined the whole villa. "Whoa… Do Kazuma really own such enormous and elegant villa?" she thought to herself as they walked the front garden path. It has a large marble fountain of angels at the center and surrounded by beautiful flowers of all colors. Nearby is a gazebo with glass on its furnishing. Kazuma turned his head to look at Ayano. "What's with your face?" he asked with a smirk. "I never thought you own such wonderful villa" she replied smiling. "It's not my own. It's yours as well" he said and kissed her hand which is entwined with hers. She blushed a bit and gave him a smile.

As they near the main door in the mansion, at her final step, Ayano almost slipped. Thanks to Kazuma who immediately caught her in his manly arms. He looked at her with worried eyes. She pulled a weak smile and said "Don't give me that look! I'm perfectly fine". He gave her a disapproving look and carried her, bridal style. "H-Hey… Put me down" Ayano protested. "Just relax. I can't let you be tired, you carry our baby. You should take care more of yourself" he said sincerely. Ayano bit her tongue and blushed. He smirked as he started to walk in, with Ayano in his arms.

Ayano noticed how perfectly furnished the things inside the mansion are, from the main door until the hanging chandelier at the center of the living room. There are long royal looking curtains in every window. "I guess it's hard to wash those kind of curtains" Ayano thought and she sweat-dropped. They started to go upstairs. The mansion's stairs has two ways, the ones like in the palace in some fairytales. Kazuma turned to his left and opened a door leading to an enormous room. He gently laid Ayano on the bed.

He kissed her forehead, "Get all the rest you need". She nodded "Thanks". She smiled and closed her eyes. She heard the door gently closed and Kazuma was out.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat on the bed and smiled at her view outside the window: the ocean. She caressed her tummy. "Everyone is excited about you. I promise your dad I'll take more care for the both of us. Be healthy, okay?" she said with a smile. She lay on the bed again and drift to sleep.

Author's Note: Kindly leave some reviews. Thanks very much guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! :) This would be the last chapter I'll add FOR NOW. You see, school will start in two days and there's our periodical tests waiting and I need to study. Hope you kindly understand. Just hold on to your screens, I'll be back on CHRISTMAS BREAK and that's a promise I would never break. I'll be glad to reply in your messages, if ever you send me one. LOL. Anyway, enjoy reading Chapter 5! ^_^

**Chapter 5: The Proposal**

It's been five months since Ayano and Kazuma were living in the villa. Changes in Ayano's tummy is very noticeable, it grew large! Kazuma took super extra care with her every move and what she eats. You might think it's annoying, but for Ayano, it's very sweet and caring of her husband to be. Kazuma didn't mind the sudden change in her attitude and moods, he knows it comes with her pregnancy and he can bear it.

One time Kazuma sprayed his favorite perfume scent on his shirt before him and Ayano went out for dinner, when he came to her side, her expression got twisted and she vomited right on his arm! He didn't get mad at her or anything. He called Rin to assist her to sit while he quickly changed into another shirt without any spray of perfume. Even Kazuma's teasing aura with Ayano changed. That's a good thing. He's readying his self to be a father, so he's rope of patience is longer than before.

"Good morning, my queen" Kazuma greeted while he's enjoying a cup of coffee once Ayano entered their kitchen. "Queen?" Ayano smirked and gave him a weird look as she sat beside him. "Oh come on. Don't give me that weird look of yours, it doesn't suit you" he joked as he pinched her cheek lightly. "Before I was your princess, but now, your queen?" she asked surprisingly. Kazuma smirked, "You're my queen, and our twins are the prince and princess. Geez. Even your pregnancy affects your common sense" then kissed her forehead. She laughed, "I didn't realize that, sorry". He smirked, "You want a coffee? Wait. I'll make one for you" he said and grabbed a cup. Ayano smiled as she watched him stirring gently, as if the coffee he's making worth his life. (AU: LOL. Sorry for the exaggeration, I'm just too happy. xD)

One of their maids entered the kitchen. "Miss Ayano, your friends are waiting outside. They've come to—"Misha said but was cut-off when Ayano hurriedly walked outside the kitchen to the front porch. Kazuma sweat-dropped "Her childish acts never seem to change". Misha just smiled when Rin entered the kitchen. "Sir Kazuma, we should begin our plans now that her friends have come to entertain her" she said. "Yes you're right, Rin. Please, begin now with Misha. I'll just follow her for a moment" Kazuma said as he walked to where Ayano and her friends are.

"You're looking good, Kazuma" Nanase greeted as he stood behind Ayano. He smiled, "My wife to be is taking good care of me, thanks to her". "OH…" Yukari muttered cheerfully. Ayano laughed, "Oh no, he's the one who's been taking care of me ever since". "As long as both of you are doing well, we'll be alright, right Yukari?" Nanase said. Yukari nodded, "As long as you're super in love with each other and the flame of your love doesn't blow off!". Ayano and Nanase sweat dropped by Yukari's expression while Kazuma just smirked. "Please, excuse me guys. I have important things to do" Kazuma said and he went off. Ayano stared at his walking figure, "I didn't know he'll be doing something important today" she thought. "When did Kazuma turned into a workaholic guy?" Nanase asked. Ayano smiled, "Just today". Nanase and Yukari looked at each other. "Hey Ayano, are the rooms for your babies are done?" Yukari asked to change the topic and she knows it will brighten her face. As she expected Ayano's eyes glimmer with joy, "Oh yes! I want to show it to you guys! Let's go!" she said and grabbed her best friends hands.

"Wow! This room is beautiful!" Yukari exclaimed. The room has pink walls and girly stuffs. It's the room for Ayano's baby girl. "This room is bigger than mine!" Nanase added. "Kazuma and I decorated this room with the help of our maids" Ayano said as she sat on the rocking chair beside a crib. "So, do you have a name for her?" Yukari asked. "Hm… Not at the moment, but we're still thinking about it" she replied. Nanase sat on the bed "I bet she'll definitely look just like her mother". "You think so?" Ayano said. "Yes. And she'll have you fire artist power" Yukari added. Ayano laughed, "Wow. I hope you're right guys".

The next room they went in is Ayano's baby boy's room. Its walls have blue paint and the things inside the room are robots, toy cars and the like. "Really, will your baby boy be able to play with all these stuff? It's uncountable!" Nanase commented as she took a look at a toy car. Yukari and Ayano sweat dropped. "It's Kazuma's idea to buy toys for the babies. He said it will make them happy and they will learn faster" Ayano explained as she took a kiddy book on the shelf at the corner of the room. "Just make sure your babies will be able to be pulled off in front of their toys once you called them" Nanase added. "I'm sure they will, Nanase" Yukari said. "I'm hungry. Let's have a snack downstairs" Ayano said and the three of them went in the kitchen.

"I wonder where Rin and Misha are… They should be preparing our snack for this afternoon. Oh well, what do you want to eat guys?" Ayano said as she wore the apron. "Is it really okay for you to cook for us?" Yukari asked worriedly. She laughed, "Of course, I need practice. So I can cook well for my children". Nanase smiled. Ayano ended up baking a chocolate banana pie, as to what her best friends requested.

*At the Jewelry Store*

"This should look good on your fiancée" the jewelry staff said and handed a diamond ring to Kazuma. He took a very good look at the ring. It's a simple yet elegant looking ring. After a minute of inspection, "I'll take this. Please wrap it in the most beautiful box you have" and he smiled. The jewelry staff nodded. His phone vibrated, a text message from Rin: "Sir, we're on our way home. We got the dress you're talking about". He smiled and put his phone in his pocket.

*Back at the villa*

Ayano's best friends went home an hour ago. She's getting suspicious of Kazuma and their maids. She looked at their wall clock in the living room. "It's past 7 p.m. where could all of them be? How can they leave a pregnant woman alone in an enormous mansion 'till dark?" she thought as she sat on the couch. The door opened, she got nervous. But it's only Rin and Misha. She stood from her seat, "Where have the two of you been? Didn't you know I was all alone?" she said sternly. "We're sorry Miss Ayano. We got this as for Sir Kazuma's wish. He said we should give this to you and you should wear it once you received it" Misha explained while bowing. "He also said you must go in the gazebo afterwards" Rin added. Ayano was stopped for a moment, "W-Wait a second. What's the meaning of all these?" she asked. "We're sorry but we're not to tell. Just please do what we said Miss Ayano!" Rin said. Ayano's eyes widen, "O-Okay. I'm on it" she said and went to change.

Once she got in the gazebo, she found Kazuma on his formal attire with a bouquet of rose for her with matching some orchestra people to play some soothing romantic music for them. There's also a table set for two with candles to be the light source. He smiled at her so handsomely, "You look more beautiful tonight" and gently handed her the bouquet. She smiled, "What's with your romantic acts?" she asked. He just smirked, "Wait a minute". He guided her on her seat. He stood in front of her.

"I haven't proposed to you properly. So give me this night to do so" Kazuma said smiling. Then he knelt before her. She was stopped for a moment, just contented to watch Kazuma move. "Ayano Kannagi, I love you from the beginning and will always love you 'till the end. I'm ready to be your punching bag whenever you feel like hitting someone just to make yourself feel relax," Kazuma begin. Ayano laughed a bit by his words 'I'm ready to be your punching bag whenever you feel like hitting someone just to make yourself feel relax' and stared at his handsome face. "I'm always here for you, my queen" he got the box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Ayano Kannagi, will you be glad to be Mrs. Ayano Yagami?... Will you marry me?" Kazuma said with all sincerity with his voice, never leaving Ayano's gaze.

She grinned so widely. Unable to describe the great feeling she's having at the moment. "Yes, Kazuma. Yes, I will marry you!" Ayano exclaimed as she hugged him then properly faced him. He gently put the ring on her delicate finger. She hugged him once more, and he lifted her up in the air. The couple was too happy at the moment. They kissed and kissed. "Wow. You're heavy…" Kazuma said as he still holding her up. She laughed, "I'm sorry, I have our babies with me. Bear with it, okay?" she said. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. When they finished eating, they laid on the cloth on the grass under the sky. They talked and looked at millions of stars above them, while their hands are entwined with each other. He stared at her face. She turned to look at him. "What's the matter?" she asked. He smiled, "I love you so much, Ayano". She can't help but to blush. She huddled close to him, "I love you too much, Kazuma". She smiled as Kazuma leaned to capture her lips with a passionate kiss.

Author's Note: I think this chapter's kinda long? xD Aww.. I can't wait for Ayano and Kazuma's twins! How 'bout you guys? :D Please kindly leave your review. Thank you & God bless! See y'all soon! ^_^


End file.
